A Kiss during a Snowy Bliss
by aslycsi1315
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Prentiss believes that she has to spend the holidays alone again. However, one team member has different plans for her..


**Author's Note: This was written for the Christmas Fic Exchange for the writer, brittanydelko4ever. I also wish everyone safe and happy holidays!**

December 24, 2011

_All I Want for Christmas is You_ echoed through the BAU speakers, creating a cheery Christmas mood throughout the bullpen. Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss tapped her pen against her desk while humming along with the music, wishing that like her team mates, she actually had plans for the Christmas weekend. It appeared as if she was going to have another lonely Christmas.

"Hey, busy body," SSA Derek Morgan joked as he playful smacked her on the shoulder with a manila folder. She only groaned in response as she watched the Unit Chief Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner exit his office. Hotch was in an unusually cheerful mood, but only because... 

"Good night," Hotch told Prentiss and Morgan, failing at masking his excitement to be going home. Prentiss ceased her tapping and responded, "Night Hotch."  
>Hotch started walking toward the entrance before Morgan called out in a malicious manner, "Have a great weekend."<p>

Prentiss giggled at Hotch's glare to Morgan. The Unit Chief continued on his way, stopping once he reached JJ's office. Jennifer "JJ" Jareau stepped out and smiled at Hotch, wrapping an arm around his waist. As they both walked away, Prentiss muttered, "Uggggh, they make me sick." 

"What's with you?" Morgan asked curiously. "Jealous because JJ upgraded from Cajun cop to FBI boss?" 

"Kind of, yeah. Everyone has someone to spend the holiday weekend with except for me. I'm getting sick of being alone for the holidays." She rolled her eyes in disgust at the sight of Rossi walking down the ramp with a female redhead agent from Human resources. Rossi and the agent passed them both, Rossi giving Morgan and Prentiss a wink. Morgan chuckled and sat on the edge of thr desk, saying, "Why am I not surprised?"

"It's Rossi," Prentiss snorted, "Everyone has plans except for me! You should have seen Reid sprinting out of here to meet some girl for some Christmas Star Trek geekfest this weekend!"

"Ah, our little nerd is in love."

"Of course." Prentiss pulled her purse over her shoulder and noticed that Morgan and she were the only ones left in the bullpen. "What about you?" she asked. "Which honey are you cozying up to this weekend?"

"A girl I've been eyeing for awhile. It's kind of a surprise for her- I hope she comes," Morgan answered. "I got something special planned for her."

"I see- well, one day you have to treat me to one of SSA Derek Morgan's romantic surprises," Prentiss joked. She stepped into the elevator and gave Morgan a wave as the doors closed. Morgan smiled once the doors shut, ready to spring his surprise into action.

Two hours later, Prentiss sniggered at a scene during the Christmas movie she was watching in her living room. Sergio, her cat, pounced off the dresser and landed on the couch next to her as the agent said, "Serg, look at that. Guys don't swoop in and sweep a girl off of her feet, at least not for me," she scratched behind his ear, "Buddy if you see a cat through the apartment building that you like, go nuts."

The doorbell suddenly rang, causing Sergio to shoot under the couch. Prentiss rolled her eyes and muttered, "Crazy cat," as she approached the doorway. She unlocked the door and opened it to find Morgan smiling, dressed nice, and standing with a small red gift in his hand. Prentiss blinked before asking, "She stood you up, didn't she?"

He grinned, extending the gift towards her. "It depends…on what you say."

"What? Derek, I don't-"The mischievous look in Morgan's eyes gave away his plan: Prentiss quickly glanced between her striped pajamas and Morgan before saying, "You…were talking...about me."

"Yes, may I?" he stated, motioning inside of her apartment. Prentiss frowned before exclaiming, "Yeah, of course! I- yeah come in." She stepped to side, allowing Morgan into the apartment. He chuckled at the sight of the small bare Christmas tree that stood behind the couch. "For someone who hates the holidays-"

"I do not hate the holidays. I hate spending the holidays alone."

"Well that's going to change," Morgan placed the gift onto a dresser and plumped down onto a seat cushion. Sergio brushed his tail against Morgan's leg before skirting off into the bathroom. "It's 7:30 on Christmas Eve. Hotch let us out early today for a reason."

"Yes, so he could spend the weekend with JJ, Henry, and Jack."

"No, Emily. It's Christmas weekend- go change into something nice. I'm going to take you out, we're going to go dancing, and if we have time, decorate your tree…because that's just sad."

"Alright, you," she laughed softly, "Give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready." She nearly danced off to her bedroom, leaving Morgan alone with Sergio. The cat stayed under the couch as Morgan circled the tree, making a note that they needed to stop and get lots of ornaments.

Lots and Lots of ornaments.

Forty minutes later, Morgan and Prentiss walked down an ornament aisle in a Wal-Mart in D.C. Prentiss had felt initially awkward walking through the store in a long red dress, but Morgan's goofy jokes distracted her from the watchful eyes of curious customers.

"How about this?" Morgan asked, pulling out a pink candy cane ornament as a joke. Surprisingly, Prentiss responded, "That's cute! Let's get that!"

Morgan stared at his friend in deep confusion. "Am I speaking to Prentiss or Penelope?"

"Ha, ha. I'm tough, but, "she placed a sparkled, star ornament into the basket, "I am girly."

"What's your favorite color then, missy? Is it blue like you told us or was that a lie?"

Prentiss giggled as they stepped into an aisle filled with large Christmas ornaments and lights. "Oddly enough, my favorite color as of late has been yellow. It's warm and bright."

Morgan pressed a hand against her forehead, jokingly. "You aren't sick, are you?" he asked in mock concern.

"No, I'm fine! I'm just a girly tough girl." Prentiss grinned at Morgan. "Alright, you. Worst Christmas story."

"Ooh, that'd be when I was six. My sister had given me eggnog and I was walking around the house with it, feeling mighty important. My father was telling some relatives and neighbors some kind of joke in the living room. Mind you, I'm young and spacey-"

"You? Spacey? I'd never think you to be spacey."

"Ha, ha. Anyway, I walked into the living room, totally unaware of the people that were in there. My father tells a joke and everyone bursts out into laughter. I on the other hand got so spooked by this that I spilled the eggnog in and onto my father's boss' wife's new fur shoes. They were ruined- I had my butt handed to me for a week after!" Morgan stopped for a moment once he realized that they had walked past the ornaments section and now was in electronics.

"Alright missy, your turn."

Prentiss said, "Ok, mind you, I'm an ambassador's daughter so not a lot of fun Christmases to begin with. However, when I was 12, I was in Italy with my mother. She's at some embassy meeting with some diplomats that I can't even remember. What I do remember is wandering through the embassy ballroom where they had put up Christmas ornaments all over the place and deciding that it didn't fit my taste. My mother and the diplomats walked in while I was tearing down a wreath!"

"You little rebel!" Morgan laughed, turning into the aisle for DVDs. He spotted Casablanca and picked it up. Prentiss raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "You a Casablanca fan?"

"Yeah, it's a great movie-"

"How about we just watch that at home instead?" She pulled the Santa hat she had picked up from the cart and placed it on Morgan's head. "It'll be fun! We can decorate my boring tree and watch Casablanca."

Prentiss' puppy look immediately charmed Morgan.

"Alright, let's do it. Plus, it's getting late anyway," Morgan agreed. They turned around and nearly collided with an elderly Wal-Mart employee, who was watching them in glee.

"You two are such a good couple, "the woman said as she passed by, "I hope you two have a wonderful holiday."

_Couple?_ Prentiss thought as the woman continued on her way. She saw that the woman's comment had also made Morgan uncomfortable; he began nervously wiggling his foot as he aimlessly thumbed through DVDs.

The two agents quietly stood where they were, both trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly, Prentiss said, "You ready?"

Morgan answered quickly, nearly cutting off Prentiss, "Yep, let's go."

After forty minutes of tree decorating Prentiss' tree with blue, red, and yellow ornaments, both agents sat on the couch with Casablanca playing in the background. Prentiss had barely noticed that the movie was playing; her mind kept wandering to the Wal-Mart employee's statement.

_Couple? I don't see my- do we make a good couple? _Morgan was a close friend and a great co-worker to her. He was kind, smart, charming, and even stubborn just like her. She had never thought of herself dating Morgan, yet something about those warm, gentle eyes of his made her heart warm every time. Now that she thought about it, there _were_ times that she was actually jealous of his relationship with Garcia.

As Morgan sat next to her wearing the Santa hat and momentarily admiring the now pretty Christmas tree, Prentiss kept an eye on the windows. It had been lightly snowing all day in Washington D.C, leaving a coat of pure white snow on the ground, trees, and leaves. It was still snowing; Prentiss could see snow blowing off the adjacent building's rooftop and onto the street. It was romantic and adventurous, just like Morgan.

_Would he be interested in- no, don't ask him. We can't date! Yet, JJ and Hotch do it….._

_Say something- stop staring at him like he's an idiot._

_Could we really- should we seriously consider-_

"Hey, you alright?" Morgan asked at the sight of Prentiss' longing stare at him.

She nodded before standing up and walking to the window. Prentiss then placed a hand on the window. _This is a lonely business- maybe being alone wouldn't be so bad…._

"Derek?" she asked, her voice nearing a squeak. "Was this a pity date because of what I said today….or is this for real?"

He chuckled and paused the movie. Morgan then stood and walked towards her in such a manner that Prentiss felt her heart race. Every step he took turned her on more and more; the power he portrayed to her was amazing.

_What is he going to- _Prentiss' mind suddenly went blank when Morgan pulled her into a kiss. In response, she pressed her body against his, feeling all of his muscles and warm body tensing up. He ran his hand down her back, moving his kisses to her check and soon her neck. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he whispered in her ear, "What do you think?"

Prentiss giggled before she whispered back, "I think Agent Morgan….that you have a crush on me."

"Damn, straight." He kept kissing her while he lifted her onto the window sill. She began nibbling on his ear as he undid her dress zipper. In what felt like seconds, both were naked on the bed, making love until they couldn't anymore.

"Best. Christmas Eve. Ever," Morgan gasped, earning a giggle from Prentiss. He slipped on the Santa hat and gave Prentiss a toothy grin. She turned on her side and said, "I've been thinking-"

"We just finished the best sex ever and you're thinking about other stuff already?" He kissed her cheek again.

"I'm very talented. It's weird, but I've always have this fantasy of doing something totally unexpected and weird."

Morgan smiled mischievously as he said, "Go on."

"I've always wanted to run through the snow with someone that I've fallen for. You know, kiss someone while it's snowing ever so lightly." She sighed and laid on her back. _He's never going to fall for it._

"Let's do it."

**Anacostia Park, Washington D.C**

"It's freezing!" Prentiss exclaimed as she darted into the park. She slipped on a patch of ice, but Morgan caught her in his arms.

"Thank you, my prince," she laughed, pulling herself onto her feet.

"Penelope isn't going to like that you stole her nickname for me."

"That's too damn bad," Prentiss told Morgan with a kiss on the lips, "Because you're all mine."

"Nice." They began kissing again; the snow fall and cold breeze didn't faze them. Prentiss and Morgan were so engrossed in the moment that they didn't notice the two individuals near a tree a few feet away from them. It was a couple that looked familiar to Prentiss…..

"Hotch? JJ?" Prentiss exclaimed at the sight of her teammates kissing under a large oak tree near a snow bank. Hotch looked up and nearly jumped back at the sight of Prentiss and Morgan.

"What are you two doing here?" Hotch demanded, spotting Prentiss' fingers entangled with Morgan's. Prentiss stammered, "We…are here to-"

"Make out while it's snowing," Morgan finished bluntly. Prentiss rolled her eyes before saying, "What are you guys doing here? No offense Hotch, but you aren't the type to be spontaneous. And Jay, I am never telling you any of my secrets again. This was totally my idea first."

"Sorry, it was in the moment!" JJ exclaimed. Prentiss sent her a light hearted glare before Morgan nudged her and said, "Hey, it's midnight."

Prentiss looked up to him, becoming lost once again in his brown eyes amongst the light snowfall. "So it is. Happy Christmas, Derek."

He gave her another kiss and answered back, "Happy Christmas."

**-The End**


End file.
